Hello yoshi (TV series)
Hello_yoshi_(TV_series) is a serie in the television had some 200 episodes Welcome to Magix Yoshi and Mimmy go to school for fairies, They met Tessie bear and Mary. Yoshi and friends went out to dinner there, and go to the pizza. Yoshi telephoned the parents, she asked to talk about the new school. Meanwhile, Knut went to the Villans, Bowser, Sly and Gobbo defeat Yoshi. Hello yoshi transformed "Charmix", and they out this place. Yoshi & friends going their home and the real group is call "Hello yoshi" Festival of school Hello yoshi go to Paris where she lived the fairy of technology called Marie. «Hello,my name is Yoshi» says Yoshi «Hi, i'm Marie» says Marie. Marie found that has the power Charmix. Hello yoshi going attack Rancor, and They flying ever the sky Meet Ludwig Ludwig von koopa will venture alone to save the pixies, he took, then and will go out in the strongholds (is lived Lord Darkar) Lord darkar creates dangerous monsters, Ludwig failed because it could not carry out the pixies. He walked slowly and ended up passing out in the middle school. Hello yoshi seen the Ludwig passet out Save the pixies Hello yoshi and friends care Ludwig and 6 days later. Yoshi and friends talked with General to save the pixies. Yoshi, Mimmy and Ludwig von koopa are separated by Dry bones, Daniel and Ludwiga von koopa. After Yoshi and friends are struggling with the Sideshow bob, and later the bad wizard and finnaly the Lord darkar. Hello yoshi took home the pixies The sport school begins «Tomorrow, there is exercise classes» says Dry bones. «OK» saying Yoshi, Yoshi and friends with their boys are going sleeping to one day later. Yoshi and Pink yoshi (her sister) are going walk to school. Hello yoshi and friends meets Pink yoshi and friends (Hello kitty, Martha monkey, Tanya, My Melody and Birdo) The principal Skinner is call all kids to the gym. All children choose the sport as Yoshi, Dry bones and Pink yoshi are choice the Ballet. They rehearsed every day until the final day of this period Is there Dry bones's friends (Noddy, Master tubby bear, Daniel, Marie's husband and Ludwig von koopa) After the final day, Yoshi and friends traveled all the way Charmix Hello yoshi and friends had the desire, they turn into "Charmix" Whit the aid of Dry bones & friends, they transform "Hello yoshi Charmix" «Magic, Hello yoshi, Charmix» scream Hello yoshi Whit bright objects on the chest and the waist accompanied by other wings are beautiful Dry bones and friends says Hello yoshi are beautiful fairies Yoshi's wizard Yoshi has got a nightmare, when Koopalings stole her power. One day, Yoshi and friends are happin a nightmare They try to protect Yoshi fear incluing the Boys In the night, Bowser jr, Red yoshi and Kuromi (the villans children) turned into a antagonist. One day, after class,Yoshi talk her necklace, the necklace ordered her to dress aluminum body with the hat dustbin. Yoshi has transform the dark form,and follows the villans to destroy the toyland The habitants sent to Yoshi to turn normal again. The villans go to jail, and Hello yoshi with Dry bones and friends are happy The mansion turism for children After the pride awards, Yoshi & friends go to the war's mansion, while Pink yoshi and friends go to Pic-clinic in Magic planet. Yoshi, Tessie bear and Mimmy a pleasure to do Mr. Burns to protect war's mansion Yoshi comes with the children to see the main room Tessie bear peered children the best room. Then, Mimmy peered children to machine wear. Ludwiga see the painted board, Marie the old books in bookshelf, and Mary in the corridor. Pink yoshi, Hello kitty, Birdo, Martha monkey, Tanya and My melody lunched at a picnic with the kids. Hello yoshi with Pink yoshi and friends joined in a photograph The war's group Dry bones, Daniel, Master tubby bear, Ludwig von koopa, Noddy and Marie's husband see the "South Park" On stage the band, the boy got bored. The robot took a fart and fart transformed the O. J. Simpson and then, he starts killng everithing with the knife Is the time of Pink yoshi, Hello kitty, Marta monkey, Birdo, Tanya and My melody see the Pax-TV Dry bones and friends found the band "Beatles" and joined the war. Dry bones and friends with Pink yoshi and friends are formed peace Dry bones in road One day, the principal says the Dry bones did the text, then went with friends to think the driving license, also showed the bar, after going to the bar, Toad appears with the faithful dog, Dry bones bought a car and friends traveled all over the planet even stop to see the movies at night, in the morning, they say the trip to the land ageney, after a long journey Dry bones, Ludwig von koopa, Daniel, Noddy, Marie's husband and Master tubby bear came with Yoshi, Ludwiga von koopa, Mimmy, Marie, Mary, Tessie bear and finnaly Princess Peach The pratical movie A Pollued day, the cars smoke, plants, animals and people die every excert Yoshi, Mimmy and Ludwiga One day, Hello yoshi turn into fairies "Charmix" andwill breathe underwater and see the car to shock the mermaids and divers, went to another planet and saw a beautiful filmand heard the Mel Gibson, after the record are adults with a packet of popcorn, Yoshi, Ludwiga, Mimmy, Marie, Mary and Tessie bear went away happy Pop in 2013 Yoshi, Mimmy, Marie, Tessie bear, Ludwiga and Mary go to walk with their pixies. They saw immense stores open, sometimes went shopping, that doesn't miss anything, as time passed, they saw a science where a scientist works here «That this» says Mimmy «Is just a scientist» says Yoshi telling the truth A Scientist saw the Hello yoshi come a special video on Christmas that is true concert, they heard the music and dance spins as they are so fond The Comic's store A perfect day, Dry bones, Ludwig von koopa, Daniel, Master tubby bear, Noddy and Marie's husband are comics store with Pink yoshi, Birdo, Hello kitty, Martha monkey, Tanya and My Melody «That is a book, Dry bones» asked Pink yoshi «No, is just a comics, Pink yoshi» answered Dry bones The comic book guy says no: is stupid comics here «No, is not» angrys Ludwig and Birdo «Get out, my store now» fired Comic book guy They go to a new comic store with new beautiful guy with purple hat and grasses says yes and they entered here They saw the whole shelf of new comics, beautiful art, and even video games and guitar hero The fairies save the principal When gasoline car sold, the principal was often cross the entire road but found not a gasoline for his car Tessie bear and Ludwiga von koopa lurk the principal's problemsbeing attacked by drunk, the others as Yoshi, Mimmy, Marie and Mary talked about the principal's problems Hello yoshi transformedthe fairies "charmix" andgo rescue the principal. «Plant trap» spells Tessie bear's power «Lighting sun» spells Mimmy's power «Powder the music» spells Mary's power «Tecnoshock» spells Marie's power «Wand-morphix» spells Ludwig's power «Heart of fire-dragon» spells Yoshi's power «Converge of the charmix» screams Hello yoshi the spell's group Finnaly Hello yoshi just saved the principal and lived happily Middle age's fairy 1 Yoshi, Mimmy, Mary, Marie and Tessie bear go to medieval woods, and they see the collection of Pine cone first ladies After they go the a maize-ing, «Look the beautiful nature» says Tessie bear «OK girls tarnsform» scream Yoshi They transform enchantix and they go adventure all paths Come out of the maze, the other story is... Middle age 's fairy 2 ...Is Hello yoshi and friends watched Homer many time They looked a fighter smashing Yoshi and Tessie bear are funny, they seated upon Homer Later, Hello yoshi watched his car "He is go to home" The Koopalings appeared and attacked the faries, and Hello yoshi managet to defeat The firefighters were suprised by killing monsters The statue of siameses twins Hello yoshi with Bumpy dog are see out, there are the trucks repoter: ABC, CBS, KBBL... Hour, they are seeing a superise is the statue of siamese goats Bowser, Sly and Gobbo tell the Bowser jr, Red yoshi and Kuromi stealing the statue Mary is watching the window the statue They transform enchantix and go to volcano, they go fight the Bowser jr, Red yoshi and Kuromi Later, are happy seeing the statue The Security of the store The TV see the new video-game the "Bonestorm" Hello yoshi go to Try-N-save, with transform enchantix, they look every in the store Tessie bear choose a doll butterfly Mimmy choose a kid trendy Mary choose a red guitar Marie choose a computer pad box Ludwiga choose a sporting rollercoasters And finnaly, Yoshi choose the bonestorm without being purchased, and was arrested by security «When you come back in the store, i'll even scold, Yoshi» says security One day, they go to try-n-save again make a picture all, excert Yoshi, she is scary the security 1,2,3: make a horrible photo (is Yoshi tied by security) Another day later, Yoshi's friends with Dry bones and friends are making the snowmans, is Yoshi happy, Yeah! With Dry bones Yoshi and Dragon Today, Yoshi, Dry bones, Master tubby bear, Tessie bear, Mimmy, Daniel, Mary, Noddy, Ludwiga, Ludwig, Marie and her husband are going to Chili restaurant Ludwig von koopa and Master tubby bear are the Muntz family chili Noddy and Marie's husband are the Yale Stile salter chili And Dry bones and Daniel are the Professor fink's virtual chili Yoshi isn't feeling well, and go deeply asleep A deep sleep, Yoshi watchs a beautiful dragon, and conversation with him which was your day Later, dragontells Yoshi a secret «Go to your friends and find out with their» Yoshi waking up and see Tessie bear, Mimmy, Mary, Marie and Ludwiga in camp A Night, Hello yoshi dance with Dry bones and friends, a later Dry bones kissing Yoshi and even happy ever after The school battle In Alfea school, Hello yoshi ask students to leavethe class early But they will talk the principal for the school battle begins «And now will present the Hello yoshi!!!» says the principal «Ok everyone» say Yoshi with her smile «Let's transform» «Magic, Hello yoshi: Enchantix!!" after transforming, go in seach the battle Bowser, Sly and Gobbo returns again and they will fight Hello yoshi And after battle they will celebrate the joyful the school forever «But the battle isn't over, we'll be back» says Bowser The ending, they made the evil laughter The palooza town When he dreams was better driver In real life after dreamed turned out to shock the giant stapler which Hello yoshi (Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie, Mary, Marie and Ludwiga), Dry bones and friends (Dry bones, Daniel, Master tubby bear, Noddy, Marie's husband and Ludwig) and Princesses (Peach, Daisy, Lila, Musa, Maria and Carmen) fled Then were traveling with the homer's car for three days Now, he goesin Palooza contest a shocked pump, and then they are happy The pre-history life Once upon a time, Hello yoshi (Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie bear, Mary, Marie and Ludwiga), Dry bones and friends (Dry bones, Daniel, Master tubby bear, Noddy, Marie's husband and Ludwig), and Pink yoshi and friends (Pink yoshi, Hello kitty, Martha monkey, Birdo, Tanya and My melody) go to vacatation One day, a huge storm that slammed into the bus and then, fell all unsaved in the sea «Where are we» says Yoshi's friends Theyare lost shipwrecked on the unknown island Yoshi, Mimmy and Ludwig try call the others to live in the place Villans junior (Bowser jr, Red yoshi and Kuromi) and Koopalings (Larry, Roy, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy and Morton jr.) are fighting Hello yoshi After the battle, Hello yoshi make a dinner called roast boar, forever they've lived on the island Sideshow bob is back Sideshow bob lived in prison for years One day, Hello Yoshi read a news report to goto the competition of criminal called "Air show today" Hello ysohi, Dry bones & friends and Pink yoshi & friends are watching the championship, then was told by General Sideshow bob was filmed on the big screen of the stadium, then did the panic, Yoshi was arrested by Sideshow bob The Hello yoshi (Mimmy, Tessie bear, Mary, Marie and Ludwig) will save Yoshi, before was fighting Koopalings (Larry, Roy, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy and Morton jr) Then, Hello yoshi are rescue, but Sideshow bob no reminded that the machine is broken, after he was arrested Hello yoshi, Dry bones & friends, Pink Yoshi & friends lived in peace Alien A Longtiem ago, the narrator tells the story about the japanese tale called "Hello yoshi" Hello yoshi (Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie bear, Mary, Marie and Ludwig), and Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Choco cat and Toad) are watch the travel time, and so were Hello Yoshi separated to find thealien, Mimmy on the road, Mary is on the bu, Ludwig is the poster in writing "Die", Marie is the tree trunk between the river, Tessie is the gram writing "Yahhh!", Yoshi wasonly to find alien Were arrested after the room of monsters One day, were resolved with the adults The adults leave the girls abandoned in the florest, they are transformed "Enchantix", after attacked alien, and final, Yoshi spat fire to melt «We did it» says Hello yoshi And lived happily ever after. THE END! The best for Hello yoshi Yoshi and Pink yoshi are on top of the bridge after things for the better And were then going to the Kwik-e-Mart, Dry bones appeared to tell Yoshis are things is the best: Apu and his friend Hello kitty and Birdo are playing the hidden, Ludwig and Daniel are tell this guy is a fuck, Ludwiga and Mimmy areplaying in bee's honey, even Mary, Marie, Noddy, marie's husband, Tanya and My melody enjoy the house Master tubby bear invites Tessie bear for the dinner, but he brings the burger, chocolates, candies and the meal Hello yoshi are best friends forever, Dry bones and friends with Pink yoshi and friends (excert Martha monkey) are in the best momments Hello yoshi's holiday Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie bear, Mary, Marie and Ludwiga go to the beach this summer Hello yoshi watch a special day, the mayor tells the jellyfishes are coming this beach «Oh yes, like is the jellyfish are hurt me» says Mimmy «Nice, Mimmy» says Yoshi «I can't use my tongue» «They are loving me» says Tessie bear «Well how to go tell the president» says Ludwig «Do you like this beach music» says Mary «Were ever» says Marie «I make the invention box» Ysohi, Mimmy, Tessie bear and Ludwig are the land sand, but Mary and Marie are play in the sea Tonight, Yoshi is alone again, but she study at the caban "Lonely men die early" the newspaper at the last summer Yoshi passing year «Oh my, you have a test» says Mimmy Hello yoshi are going to study, they should tells a old and adult fairy, Rosalina, and her minions, Lumas Yoshi think it is difficult to study One day, Yoshi, Mimmy, Mary, Tessie bear, Marie and Ludwiga picks a bus, and going to school again to tell Rosalina and Luma to help Yoshi to a smart Rosalina helps Yoshi to pass in the test, but the time pass and she did it «Thank you, Rosalina» says Yoshi, «Good luck, Yoshi» says Rosalina Hello yoshi are go back to the school one day Back to the school Hello yoshi are watch a TV the documentary calls to"Zoo survivor" One day, they going to school to study, and then are watch this channel in theatre calls "Mc safety and the caution crew" Hello yoshi are watching a new prize award but this prize this year is: Yoshi !!! An later this new teacher are apresents Hello yoshi will join with Dry bones & friends (Dry bones, Daniel, Master tubby bear, Noddy, Marie's husband and Ludwig von koopa), Pink yoshi & friends (Pink yoshi, Hello kitty, Martha monkey, Tanya, My melody and Birdo), Mario & firends (Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Choco cat and Toad) and Princesses (Peach, Daisy, Lila, Maria, Musa and Carmen) are now together friends Vavarrix Hello yoshi go to library to choose the Vavarrix's book, Yoshi and Tessie bear are in towel book, Ludwiga and Mimmy a pig bookcreator's room, and Marie with Marie a normal room Meanwhile, Ludwiga and Ludwig tells the siblings (Larry, Roy, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy and Morton jr.) and their father, Bowser, but they not happy with Hello yoshi Hello yoshi transforms to the power fairy "Vavarrix"and defeat Bowser and villans like Koopalings and now... ...Hello yoshi are come back again Hooray!!! Club Hello yoshi One year later, even the Back to the school, Hello yoshi have a special's birthday, thsi is 25º anniversary Meanwhile, Toadette and Luma are in the 3D World, they are in the Municipal public Toadette goes with Luma back in the Magix, a walking a clear pipe Hello yoshi and Toadette go to school and Rosalina tells their the 25º birthday, Sprixies told her the missing bell After then, Bowser and others villans and minions had a new callenge to revenge Hello yoshi one day Halloween Nightmare on Magix In the dream, Yoshi plays a disco with doggy, but one minute later, Willie has scared Yoshi, and she wakes up Hello yoshi and Dry bones & friends are chating in the Willie's nightmare, Toadette found the real nightmare Later, Hello yoshi dress warriors girls with Rosalina and Toadette Rosalina says good luck for Yoshi, and Yoshi go to walk to appear monstrous creature, he is a tractor, Yoshi scares him, Toadette has a solution, she makes a deep-sand like a trap, the tractor approached and he sank in the deep sand But one minute later, Yoshi screams to Rosalina, make emergecy to come to friends Tessie bear, Mimmy, Ludwig, Marie and Mary come to help Yoshi, but they didn't, they were also arrested for Willie Toadette is only to recue Hello yoshi and defeat Willie Hello yoshi are go to moon and chat with Rosalina There was a dream come true, Happy Halloween!! Super Marie & Ludwig part 1 Once, Hello yoshi was preparing to change room But, is only Marie and Ludwig to come here to Big ears and chat about the missing Sprixies princesses Yoshi, Mimmy, Tessie and Mary say goodbye to Marie and Ludwig. Rosalina appears to talk with Marie and Ludwig «Let's do this» says Marie, Ludwig and Yoshi, and the music says to go fight the villans Sprixies are arrest by Bowser, Sly and Gobbo and they laugh evilous, but is to be continued... Super Marie & Ludwig part 2 Once again, Ludwig and Marie are going rescue the Sprixies and Xena captured by Bowser, Sly and Gobbo And them, Marie fights with spell "Tecknoshock" and Ludwig, "Waves of the rare", later Bowser, Sly and Gobbo run away, and told Hello yoshi: "This isn't over, girls" "Hooray", Hello yoshi chat Xena and Sprixies after rescuing While, Strange Nerd Yoshi works in the laboratory Special in Merry christmas "All I Really Want For Christmas" was a song sung by the Hello yoshi. Although it was not originally in all characters by Nintendo, Enid blyton and sanrio , it was finally performed in "Road to the North Pole". An instrumental version was heard when the Planets residents received their presents the Christmas after most of the episode's events take place. Shining butterflix A Big day is taking Dry bones & friends and Hello yoshi in the Final school of magic. First, Rosalina and students are taking a new photo, and last... Are transformation into a Butterflix, a super ultra fairy form The school game Is a new song with Toadette and friends vs Wendy, Kuromi, Yoshi and others villans girls They first have a Science, bake a cake, bulding a transport, spelling bee and the final, Toadette vs Yoshi in the maths challenge Yoshi evil Once the event begins, Yoshi opens her device and releases all of the magic stored inside it. The magic engulfs and corrupts Yoshi, transforming her into a monstrous alter ego: "Midnight Yoshu". Midnight Yoshu turns to Toadette evilly, saying she now understands magic, and opens multiple dimensional rifts into a Magical galaxy. She decides that she wants to understand all of Fairy's magic, even if the 3D world is destroyed in the process. With both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students in danger, the Shadowbolts put their rivalry aside and come to the Wondercolts' aid. Toadette, realizing what once happened to her is now happening to Yoshi, tells her that magic cannot give her everything she wants and reveals that true magic comes from Music, Technology, Waves, Shining sun and Nature. She destroys Yoshi's device, returning the Hello yoshi magic and granting her an angelic alter ego with fiery wings: "Daydreadette". Daydreadette uses her powers to seal the dimensional rifts closed, and she engages Midnight in an explosive magical battle. When Gidget calls out to her from below, Midnight is distracted and temporarily snaps out of her corrupted trance, allowing Daydreadette to overcome her. Midnight is engulfed in a bright light, causing her and Daydreadette to end up in a white void. In the void, Daydream offers Twilight her hand in friendship, stating that she only wishes to help her. Midnight tearfully accepts, and the two turn back to normal before reappearing in the CHS courtyard. Yoshi shows deep remorse for what she did, but Toadette assures her that everyone will forgive her. Hello valentine's day This is was a new valentine's day, Yoshi and Mary are only going to cinema with friends There, is the galaxy movie, the fairy of the universe is Rosalina (first is black and white, later is color) Hello yoshi incluing Mary and Yoshi hug each other and later is valentine's day The animal for Mary and Marie Mary and Marie are going to find the new animals: Chloe and Nadian Chloe is in the Brainiac bar, which is here a apple tech area And Nadian is in the clouds in the beautiful sky So Mary and Marie talk about the animals for Hello yoshi Mimmy's showtime Mimmy is the one who never shut, she chatters things, Rosalina tries to shup up for Mimmy, and she did read to end Mimmy has a cell phone, and she shows to Hello yoshi: the mermories by herself And later, Hello yoshi must let's go Others animals Hello yoshi watch the new show, "The eye on springfield", is a pop star music, and Yoshi tells Rosalina how get a animal Yoshi, Tessie bear, Mimmy and Ludwig get a pet for one Yoshi has the Gidget, Tessie bear has the Leonard, Mimmy has the Sweet pea and Ludwig has the Pollito Hello yoshi & pets Meets Gidget, Sweet pea, Leonard, Nardian, Chloe and Pollito Meet Hello yoshi's pets Hello yoshi and Bowser As Hello yoshi vão à batalha com o seu vilão Bowser Só a Yoshi pode lutar contra ele, depois de lutar, Hello yoshi venceram Elas também tinham os trajes de fantasia: Yoshi com o fogo, Mimmy com o Sol, a estrela, Tessie bear com a flor, Mary com a música, Marie Sports showdown Yoshi and Tessie begin to fight with Larry and Wendy Tessie tolds Yoshi to stop then First, is a Swimming pool with Wendy And then, is a Equestrian with Larry Wendy and Larry are defeated by Yoshi and Tessie bear Bowser, Sly and Gobbo's detention One day, Bowser calls Sly and Gobbo, but they are here Bowser begins swimming, when Sly and Gobbo make Noddy very sad Mary is too sad like Noddy This time, Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy save Noddy and Mary and Take Bowser, Sly and Gobbo in to the jail The friends are happily ever after My Dance do Sports Hello yoshi are going the amusement park, and the announcer calls out the name of Yoshi Yoshi does to rhythmic gymnastics clubs And Tessie bear shows juggling And Mimmy shows the magic bags Hello yoshi say the amusement park is very cool Ludwig's problems The poor Ludwig tells Hello yoshi how the history is a former evil But, Ludwig is a now a hero of the Hello yoshi in 2013 Ludwig visits Hello yoshi and Toadette in ammusement park the history is Ludwig as protagonist in Hello yoshi Ludwig is a former evil, but now is a good friend Hello yoshi are going to Burger king Tessie bear is on the side of the train, then it beeps and she scares Talk to Mr Plod all about the Linphea's shopping in the week One day, Hello Yoshi praised and tessie found them, and went to dinner at Burger King At Burger King, Hello Yoshi asked Burgers, fries, nuggets, cola and desserts They found that are delicious Rainbow road Yoshi told Mimmy, what adventure is here? It's a plane No, it was a balloon Mimmy and Yoshi sing about the balloon They see some birds, friends at the friendship and fun This adventure begins with songs Super Yoshi Galaxy 1&2 In hundred years, Lucas moon is Big ears's father's friend and Rosalina means is Big ears's wife Today, Hello yoshi (expect Ludwig) all going to eat caramel candy, but is still Big ears no here Mary and Yoshi talk Big ears and Rosalina who the history by a new moon in the planet Toyland In Next episode, Hello yoshi look Bowser, Sly and Gobbo so silly form With Dinah doll, Hello yoshi meets Lucas moon Meanwhile, Big ears and Rosalina watch the moon Yoshi, Tessie, Mimmy, Mary, Marie, Ludwig, Dinah doll, Bowser, Sly and Gobbo clean the moon to become a shiny moon golden stars And this is a two parts of Super Yoshi Galaxy Hello yoshi band Yoshi tells to Tessie, Rosalina, Mimmy, Toadette and Luma to the famous "dance with body" Hello yoshi go dance, except Marie, Toadette, Mr plod and Big ears Yoshi, Ludwig, Rosalina and Luma dance like a Bayonetta, the woman with glasses and sexy Mary (Noddy) and Tessie sing and dance to help Mr wobbly man to down on the floor And Mimmy dances to wants a flowers to magnifique night dress Everybody (except Marie who's sit down to watch her friends) Everybody look are happy Villans's new look This Halloween is amazing But Bowser, Sly and Gobbo are become a new look, the uglier transformation in the universe is Ultraunveliaxix Bowser's new is with glasses (like Yoshi) and nerd pupil, Sly as a new purple cloud hair and Gobbo as a new blue-girly like hair Meanwhile, Hello yoshi are tricks or treats, but Yoshi has feel villans are returning and they transform into a Butterflix They road in Rainbow race to training Peach's birthday Is Peach's birthday, she invites her friends princesses and even Hello yoshi, they said again the song, presents and special guestsHappy birthday to youHappy birthday to youHappy birthday dear PeachHappy birthday to youPrincesses and Hello yoshi are dancing and talking each others Daisy and Carmen on adventures in Saraland Hello yoshi go to Sarasaland looking for Daisy and Carmen And Yoshi tells his dua that the princesses are kept in Bowser's castle, so they are going to redeem Bowser dropped Yoshi, and Yoshi battles the rancor when he represents the applicant, who is suing Bowser. Afterwards, Peach, Daisy, Lila, Maria, Musa and Carmen are saved Bowser and Yoshi's fake marriage Bowser and Yoshi will marry, but she can't and makes Bowser's anger, she would marry Bowser, and Kamek using a under the spell to Yoshi, and she accepts Tessie, Mimmy, Ludwig, Mary and Marie preventing a forced marriage of Yoshi to Bowser. During the wedding, Bowser almost kiss Yoshi, but is interromped by Hello yoshi, and starts the fight Hello yoshi transform into a Butterflix, Yoshi is too, and fight Bowser At the end, Hello yoshi celebrating the trash to wedding with Yoshi to Bowser, Hello yoshi, Rosalina, Luma and Toadette are finally happily ever after Dry bones's true form Hello yoshi are waiting a new big day, until... Dry bones, Noddy, Ludwig, Master tubby bear, Daniel and Marie's husband are appeared to the star to the show about the true love In Yoshi's castle, every people in the town shows Hello yoshi, Dry bones inc, Rosalina, Big ears and Luma shows how Yoshi kiss of the true love to Dry bones and becomes a Yoshi Everybody seen a true Dry bones Yoshi's bad dreams Yoshi fell asleep on a tree trunk and dream an unknown nightmare for the new aliens called Kirby and Meta knight One day, Yoshi tells Tessie bear, Mimmy, Mary, Marie and Ludwig (or Hello yoshi) how the bad dream or nightmare didn't fright The master hand tells the story to Hello yoshi, how the real fairy of the dragon flame awake it: The great dragon is the creator of the Multiverse. It has the power of the Dragon's Flame and is the most powerful creature to have ever existed inside Yoshi A pair of wings appear on Yoshi's back, turning him into an angelic dragon. While the Final Smash is active, he can fly freely through the air, and is invincible to boot. He constantly breathes fire, can ram into opponents, and can also shoot fireballs that deal a lot of damage and have great launching power, especially at close range. With Kirby, Meta knight, Link and Pikachu, the assunt is very logical Say goodbye the master hand and Hello yoshi become the most powerful fairies in Multiverse Pink yoshi and Animals One day, Pink yoshi tells her parents to go out with friends while the Hello yoshi's animals are inMario appears go out with her friendsHello yoshi are told the past are their best friendsPink yoshi, Hello kitty, Birdo, Martha monkey, Tanya and My Melody are told their the animals pertenct of Hello yoshi with popriety They join their pets SparklixRosalina tolds Hello yoshi when they sign the fairy animals, they have a new power: SparklixYoshi, Tessie, Mimmy, Mary, Marie and Ludwig transforms into a Sparklix fairy form, new big tiaras, glittery dresses, and dyed their hair with bicolorsHello yoshi are very happy and Rosalina tells their to go the Fantasy land, the first mission Pink yoshi's friends meet Mario brosIn the beautiful day on Alfea, Magix, Pink yoshi and her friends talking each other when the boys come from Mario bros appear to meet again Pink yoshi and friends, they chat how the day is come from Pink yoshi and Mario are racing their karts, and the rest the group are made animed the videoclips They made it, so Pink yoshi, Mario, Hello kitty, Luigi, Birdo, Martha monkey, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Tanya, My melody and Chococat are so exciting to make friends each other The fantasy land One day, Hello yoshi and Rosalina went to the world much fantasyRosalina says that fantasyland also have danger in some places, and Yoshi says to together each other, because, there's Bowser, Sly and Gobbo in placesBut Mimmy can go to the modelle, Tessie to the charming florest, Mary to the music land, Marie to the technolody land and Ludwig to the bouncy watersBowser, Sly and Gobbo battles Hello yoshi in death land, after defeat them, Hello yoshi go without the butterflix transformation to the rainbow magical land, the fantasy land Category:Series